The Dead Conference Room
by N.Mirz
Summary: whar were the dead people doing while the last war was going on between the good and evil? just before Voldemort was defeated. Oneshot


Every thing you recognise here, except me belongs to J.K.R

The dead conference room

Tonks opened her eyes.

"Oh God my head is aching." She got up from the floor and looked around. Someone had just come and took her arm.

"Remus! I thought you died!" she looked around.

"Where the hell are we? What happened to the Death Eaters?"

"Well actually you are both dead!" came the happy voice of Fred Weasly.

"We are dead?" Lupin asked in surprise. He had just landed there in a few seconds. Looking around he saw that he was in an enormous Hall or some palace like place which was almost empty with a floor that was just something to be on.

"Yeah! Dumbledore told me so! You see that door there? That's called The Order of the Dead Phoenix Conference Room."

"Dumbledore is here?"

"Yeah and a lot more that you just have to come to see"

He led them to the door. There were many people talking but the sounds all hushed as Fred opened the door.

"Remus!" and from behind the table sprang two men. One had glasses on and had disheveled hair. The other was quite handsome with shoulder long, black hair.

"James? Sirius?" and in a minute they were in each other's arms. Dumbledore was beaming at them from the had of the table. Tonks too had found her father and was in happy tears. After all the greetings Lupin's eyes spotted a man with greasy, black hair sitting between Dumbledore and Lilly Evans.

"I thought Fred told me this is the Order's dead conference room, what are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice.

"Remus calm down. I'll explain it to you."

"But before that how is every one doing?" Fred asked.

"Fred there is a window over there and if you pass through it you can watch the living realm." Sirius explained.

"Thanks!" he said happily and bounced out of the room.

"So?"

"Well, it's all about Voldemort's Horcoruxes."

"Horcoruxes? He had…"

"Yes. That's Harry's quest. He and his friends have succeeded in finding and destroying all of the remaining ones. You see he had destroyed one in his second year of Hogwarts and one was a ring that I had found and that carried a curse. You remember my blackened hand? That was the effect of the curse and in about a year it could have killed me so I asked Severous to finish me in the appropriate time. And besides he has been helping Harry a lot during this year."

Snape's face was graces with a smile after so many years. He was besides his love and out of that hell of a living. They were all back in discussion when Fred burst into the room.

"Dumbledore! It's Harry. The crazy boy wants to hand himself over to Voldemort!"

Every one looked alarmed. After all they had been through, how could Harry end it like this? Only Snape and Dumbledore and Harr's parents were composed.

"Then I'll go and meet him when he comes. Excuse me." said Dumbledore casually as if he was going to usher him to a tea party.

Dumbledore had not closed the door behind him yet when Lupin, James, Sirius and Lilly sensed that they are getting sucked to the ground.

Mad Eye Moody murmured something about the resurrection stone to the remaining people who were panicking. After some minutes the four of them were back saying that Harry was facing the Dark Lord very bravely.

An hour passed. At last Dumbledore returned.

"Where is he?" James asked.

""He turned back to fulfill his duty."

"Turned back? How?"

"Long story but I don't think any of us would want to miss what's going on down there."

So they all went through the window and with great enthusiasm watched the duel between Harry and Voldemort. Snape blushed when Harry told about his life's love.

At last it was all over. They joined the living in their celebration although invisible to anyone else, every one there could feel the presence of that war's martyrs in the Great Hall.

" I trust Harry would be as good a godfather to Ted as Sirius was to him." James said.

"Why else did I ask him?" said Lupin contently.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
